


Once, We Were People

by Littlething94



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Beta, We Die Like Men, Why do the imposters kill?, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlething94/pseuds/Littlething94
Summary: Was this mission dangerous? Of course. Was it essential to stop the threat now? Yes. People volunteer for the most dangerous mission any of them have ever been on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Once, We Were People

They told us that this was a dangerous mission. We might not all make it back alive. I mean, we all knew this going in. We'd seen the news, read the reports management had cleared for declassification. People were dying. It was likely, if this reached planetside, that a lot more people would die. It was why everyone in the room was a volunteer. 

This was our last out. Last chance to go home to our spouses, hug the kids, and declare this someone else's problem. I looked around the room. Every face was lined with grim determination. I met the eyes of my partner from across the briefing room. He tilted his head, questioningly. 

I thought of my mother, infirm and bedridden. My kids, proudly showing me their grades. My spouse, the love of my life, on our wedding day. I shook my head. He nodded. 

We were each given our assignments. My partner and I were assigned to a ship called The Skeld. It was an odd name for a ship, I thought. The file had profiles on our crewmates, how to enter the ship, and what we were expected to do. 

My partner was once a scientist. I was once a mechanic. This wasn't anything we were really equipped for. I might have trembled a bit, getting my uniform on. I don’t think anyone noticed. 

In the end though, it didn't matter. Humanity was far too dangerous and had already killed too many of us in their endless expansion. We were once people. Now we would be hidden killers. We would be the imposters among them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Among Us fic, so please let me know what you think! Personally, I always wondered why the imposters were doing what they were. There had to be a reason, right?


End file.
